kamiwaza_wandafandomcom-20200213-history
Detokkusu Komatsu
''' '''is a minor character in Kamiwaza Wanda and a gourmet food critic. She made her major role appearance in episode 7. Personal Appearance Detokkusu Komatsu is a fat woman with brown hair. She wears a purple-and-red dress. Detokkusu Komatsu also wears a knife and a fork in her hair as hairpins. Personality Detokkusu Komatsu always judges on food that are both served from restaurants and sold from food stores including those at Kirakira First Street. If she gives out negative criticsm to any of the foods, Detokkusu Komatsu will close down a restaurant or a food store that she had them from. (For example: Detokkusu Komastu criticized the chicken karage bites from Shuu's family's battered meat store. She then closed the battered meat store down, causing Wanda to faint as chicken karage bites are Wanda's favourite food.) If Detokkusu Komatsu gives any of the foods the thumbs up, the food store or restaurant that she had them from will remain open. Relationships * Yuto and Wanda (escorters in episode 7) * Mr. Tateishi and other chefs at Kirakira First Street (those who have Detokkusu Komatsu as their client) * Bug-Sharimin (the Bugmin that Detokkusu Komatsu got annoyed by) * Burgemin and Sharimin (the Promins Detokkusu Komatsu thanked) In the series Kamiwaza Wanda Detokkusu Komatsu makes her debut in episode 7 when she enters Kirakira First Street for the gourmet food event. However, she criticized various foods, including Wanda's favourite chicken karage bites, and closed down almost every food store and restaurant in Kirakira First Street. Luckly, Detokkusu Komatsu gave all the sushi she had in the sushi restaurant the thumbs up until Wanda finds out that Detokkusu Komatsu was tricked by the Bugmin Bug-Sharimin. After Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Sharimin, Detokkusu Komatsu began to enjoy all the foods done by the chefs at Kirakira First Street with an extra help from Burgemin and Sharimin. She thanked Burgemin and Sharimin in the end. Detokkusu Komatsu made a cameo appearance in episode 46 and then another one in episode 47. In the manga Kamiwaza Wanda (original manga series) Detokkusu Komatsu made her debut in chapter 05 when Yuto and Wanda came across her whilst being trapped in a maze set by Bug-Mapmin. She scoffed up Bug-Sharimin, Bug-Burgemin, Bug-Jishomin and Bug-Banemin which were then captured and debugged by Yuto a moment later. In the end, Detokkusu Komatsu came into Hobby Kamiya to have dinner with Yui, Hiruto Kamiya and Yuuka Kamiya before Yuto and Wanda arrive home. Detokkusu Komatsu made a cameo appearance in chapter 06 when Mighty warned Yuto, Wanda and Freezemin that she's in the way whilst eating fish. Trivia * In the original Kamiwaza Wanda manga series, Detokkusu Komatsu had a different personality. She is mad muncher in the manga series and in one chapter, she swallowed a few Bugmins including Bug-Burgemin and Bug-Sharimin. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Grown-Ups Category:Characters Introduced In The Original Season Category:Characters That Appear In The Original Season Category:Characters That Appear In The Original Manga Series